Interesting Shower
by arober94
Summary: Percy takes a shower to cool down, but what happens when someone comes in to heat things up? One shot, first attempt at this kind. What do you think?


Sweat poured down Percy's face and his breath came in heavy and hard. His backside, which was the part of the body that had just been put on hurt, but the distraction that was straddling him seemed to deaden the pain a little. Annabeth too was breathing deeply, but the sweat seemed to add to her beauty and not a hair was out of place. Percy thanked the gods for the cup that he was wearing.

"I win Seaweed brain, again," Annabeth almost sighed. Percy stared into her gray eyes perhaps a little too intensely. "What?"

"Oh nothing," Percy said feeling color race to his cheeks, "It's just really hard to talk when you're sitting on me." Indeed it was hard for Percy, but in more ways than one, and not the one Annabeth must have guessed as she quickly got up. "Good fight," Percy finally said when he regained his feet. "I'm going to go take a shower." 'A very long, cold shower' Percy thought to himself.

Being the son of the freaking sea god did have its advantages as Percy turned the shower on. He had heard many campers complain about the varying temperatures about the water, but the temperature in his shower was always what he wanted. Right now it was almost too cold to stand as he stood there, calming down his raging hormones. "Gods why is she so beautiful?" Percy muttered. It was then that he heard the door open and close. Since the cabins were spelled to keep those with different parents out, Percy assumed it might be his brother Tyson or Grover. "I'll be out in a minute!" Percy yelled to whichever one it was.

Oddly enough he didn't get a reply, but it didn't concern Percy too badly as you could hear the showers through the entire cabin. He applied shampoo to his head, but before he wash his hair, his battle reflexes kicked in and Percy turned to the entrance of the baths to confront the presence that he felt. What he thought he was going to do stark naked against anything that was hunting him hadn't occurred to Percy.

"Not bad Percy, not bad, I do hope it gets a bit bigger though," said the figure. Before Percy stood the reason behind his shower. Annabeth smiled seductively, "Mind if I join you?" There was a pause after her question as Percy couldn't quite grasp what was happening. "I'll take your silence as a yes," she said and she began to disrobe.

Her shirt dropped to the floor, followed shortly by her pants and before Percy stood the definition of beauty. She still had her underwear and of course Percy had seen her in a bikini numerous times, but this was something different. This was something much sexier. "You're welcome to pick your jaw up, I'm not even to the best part," Anabeth said sexily as her panties and bra dropped too.

"Good gods," Percy said drinking in the sight that laid before him, causing Annabeth to smile. A growing feeling down below reminded Percy that he too was naked and suddenly color raced up to his cheeks and he turned away.

"Well that looks good too Seaweed brain," she said playfully closing the distance between her and Percy. "Why don't you turn around again?"

Percy did turn, his manhood fully extended to the 9 ½ inches, but he kept his head and eyes up looking over Annabeth and her perfectness. "Here," she said, "Why don't I get that for you?" She reached up and began scrubbing the soap out of his hair. He gradually lowered his head to give her an easier time as he enjoyed her hands running from through his scalp. Before long, he was staring straight down fully mesmerized as water trickled down her breasts. He had no idea when the water temperature had changed, but that was far from his mind as he slowly extended his hand to touch her.

"Took you long enough seaweed brain," she said before she launched into a passionate kiss with him. That was the final straw for Percy and his sexual desires took over.

He broke apart from their kiss and Annabeth's moans of frustration were quickly replaced with those of ecstasy as Percy kissed her neck, then collar bone, finally making it to her breast. Percy pushed Annabeth against the wall as he fondled a breast with one hand and worked the other with his mouth. Sucking, licking, kissing, and biting elicited moans of pleasure and when he reversed which breast his mouth was on, his free hand moved in between her thighs massaging her womanhood. A cry of pleasure escaped from Annabeth adding fuel to the passion with which Percy worked. His lips left her breasts and slowly worked their way down Annabeth's midsection.

Percy gave Annabeth a deep and satisfying kiss on her clit before plunging his tongue as far as he could inside her. Another cry of pleasure escaped her before her hips bucked and she came. A look came on her face as Percy gazed upward with a grin on his face. "I need you inside me!" She yelled.

Percy was only too happy to oblige and stood up, getting in a more comfortable position to take the plunge. How he had dreamed of this day. He taunted her as his member massaged the areas around her womanhood, savoring the moment he would take her virginity. Annabeth could take it no longer and she latched on to Percy forcing him inside of her. Another cry escaped her lips, one of both pain and pleasure. Somehow he managed to lay down on the shower floor and Annabeth gladly took over and began to ride him. Up and down she went, her bouncing tits mesmerizing Percy as moans of pleasure shook them both.

"Oh Percy, I'm going to… I'm going to CUM!"

"Me too!"

As they released, they looked into each other's eyes, neither wanting to ever look away again. When they were done, Annabeth laid on Percy her head on his chest idly stroking it. "I guess we better go eat, seaweed brain."

"Whatever you say Annabeth."

They got up and put their clothes on only after another long and passionate kiss. As they entered the pavilion no one gave the two so much as a second look except Grover, who grinned at Percy as Annabeth went to sit with her cabin. That solved the mystery of how she was able to get into the cabin. Percy walked over to Grover and gave him a fist pound. That was all that needed to be said.


End file.
